M'aiq's Answer to Vivec's Whereabouts
by M'aiq the Liar
Summary: M'aiq knows much. M'aiq tells some. The Khajiit will give the prey M'aiq's answer to Vivec's rumored disappearance.


M'aiq and other associated Elder Scrolls properties are under the Elder Scrolls (Bethesda) license; I'm just borrowing.

M'aiq is forced to warn the prey about a spoiler for the Tribunal main quest because your weak human mind cannot handle the truth…or the idea that the whole game is ruined.

**M'aiq the Liar presents "M'aiq's Answer to Vivec's Whereabouts"**

M'aiq knows many things. M'aiq is sure you must have overheard the rumor that the demigod Vivec has disappeared from Morrowind. The prey asks M'aiq, "Was it really the Daedra who took him? Is he dead? Does this have any connection to the Nerevarine's departure?" M'aiq will tell the human.

Vivec is, of course, a false-god. He is the patron of rogues and the arts. Sotha Sil was the patron of…er, clocks and working, and Almalexia was the patron of shiny armor or something. M'aiq would place the crazy Almalexia over Vivec any time, for M'aiq does not patronize either arts or rogues, just calipers. Anyway, the Nerevarine, of course, would soon come to conquer over Almalexia, whose hands were stained with Sotha Sil's blood, and the terrible events plaguing Mournhold would cease. M'aiq could care less about silly Dunmer places. M'aiq prefers the warm Elsweyr over Morrowind; there is too much walking, especially in Vvardenfell.

Anyway, all of this leaves Vivec the only false-god in all of Morrowind. As the only one of his kind left, he was wise to keep a low profile. Ear-mongering Dunmer and the like in Cyrodiil say the Daedra have taken the false-god. M'aiq asks, "Why would Daedra take a false-god?" M'aiq knows Khajiit are not interested in old, Dunmer, false-god of patron of silly outlaws and bad paintings. (Since when have the Dunmer been recognized for their art anyway?) Therefore, it would be silly for Daedra to be interested at all.

In addition to Vivec's disappearance, the Nerevarine has been rumored to have left Morrowind for Akavir, the beast continent. Ha! How wrong the Dunmer are. Now, two Morrowind legends have left the now Dagoth-ridden province. A coincidence? Not to this Khajiit. M'aiq will explain exactly what happened and where they are now.

The Incarnate one returned to Vvardenfell at the request of the Dunmer goddess Azura to go ahead and get rid of Vivec. The Nerevarine arrived at the grand city of Vivec and storms the palace, spells blazing. However, the Nerevarine only found an empty temple. The Nerevarine looked about the temple and saw that there was no Vivec. The Incarnate then decided to leave it at that.

The Nerevarine opened wide the doors of the temple and shouted, "I have slain the god!" The Ordinators surrounding the temple laughed heartily at the Nerevarine's joke. M'aiq takes pity on the fool. The Nerevarine then attempted to reason with the Temple guards, but they seemed to think the Nerevarine was crazy; those that didn't believe the supposed Incarnate was a figment of their imagination that is. Some humans are just plain crazy, M'aiq thinks. The Khajiit would never doubt _the_ Nerevarine. Maybe Khajiit would steal from _the_ Nerevarine, but they would not doubt _the_ Nerevarine.

The Incarnate persisted with the claims of having killed a god. In addition, the Nerevarine decided to add in the slaying of Almalexia. Now, the Nerevarine's story sounded completely unbelievable. Even with Trueflame and Hopesfire as proof, the Ordinators were not amused. In an act of extreme punishment for the Incarnate's heresy, Archcanon Tholer Saryoni sent the Nerevarine into exile to the province of Valenwood, home province of the Bosmer.

The Nerevarine was sent to Southpoint, which is a warm, tropical beach town. The Incarnate bought a small home and decided to settle down. That is until the Nerevarine went into the Southpoint marketplace and found none other than Vivec in a straw sunhat and a pair of fishing waders. M'aiq can only imagine how awkward things were between the two. The Khajiit does not even want to begin describing the words that passed. Why? Well, to be perfectly honest, the Khajiit does not really know. The Nerevarine returned to the newly purchased home and packed some things quickly. The Nerevarine had plans to move to Greenheart.

However, the Incarnate quickly grew weary of the Bosmer. The Nerevarine couldn't fit through doorways, or converse about sensible topics, or recall the feeling of being intimidated. The Nerevarine decided to escape to Cyrodiil. The Incarnate one made a hasty dash north, where the Nerevarine became faced with the Cyrodiil-Valenwood border defenses. No Bosmer had ever been able to cross it. Upon arrival at the border, the Nerevarine found a 4-foot stick wall, which M'aiq would consider definitely impenetrable by a Bosmer.

So, the Nerevarine jumped over the wall and caught a boat from Anvil. M'aiq is not sure where the Nerevarine went from there, but this old Khajiit knows the Nerevarine could be anywhere…except Valenwood. Meanwhile, Vivec continues to relax in sunny, Bosmer-infested Valenwood. M'aiq realizes now that though Vivec is a false-god, he certainly has the patience of a full god.

That is enough talk for now. M'aiq wishes to find a Colovian fur helm…and more calipers. Good day, human.

_M'aiq disappears once more_.


End file.
